The present invention relates generally to a frozen product dispensing methods and apparatus and, more particularly, to a method for modifying a vending machine for serving an extremely cold frozen product.
Vending machines are known for dispensing ice cream and other frozen product. However, the temperatures maintained by such machines vary, and are often slightly below freezing. Certain frozen product, however, must be maintained at temperatures well below freezing. Indeed some product may be maintained at temperatures well below zero.
For example, one such product that is marketed by the Applicant herein is a unique novelty ice cream, frozen yogurt, and ice product in the form of beads. This product, marketed under the trademarks xe2x80x9cDippin"" Dots(copyright)xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cIce Cream of the Future(copyright)xe2x80x9d, has become very popular in specialty stores and at fairs and theme parks. Indeed, the Applicant has proprietary rights in the method of preparing and storing the product pursuant to U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,156, issued Jun. 30, 1992, herein incorporated by reference, as well as rights associated with improvements pursuant to U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,422, issued Sep. 9, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,229, issued Dec. 14, 1999, both of which are herein incorporated by reference. As is generally described therein, the patented method involves delivering flavored liquid dairy and other alimentary compositions to a feed tray and then dripping the composition into a freezing chamber. The feed tray comprises a plurality of orifices through which liquid composition passes so that droplets form and fall into the freezing chamber. Each orifice may also have a corresponding feed dropper, which is downwardly disposed in relation to the tray such that the liquid composition passes from the tray through an orifice and then through an associated feed dropper where a droplet is formed. The orifices or combination of orifices and feed droppers will hereinafter be referred to collectively as feed assemblies.
The falling droplets of liquid composition freeze rapidly in the freezing chamber due to the presence of both gaseous and liquid refrigerant in the area between the orifices and the bottom of the freezing chamber, thereby forming solid beads of flavored ice cream, yogurt or other alimentary products, such as flavored ice. The frozen beads are removed from the freezing chamber and packed for distribution and later consumption. It is important that the frozen beads be stored (throughout the period from the time of initial manufacture to the time of serving) at temperatures well below freezing, so that the frozen beads do not tend to fuse together. Therefore, when served, the beads maintain a distinct granularity, which has been deemed highly desirable in the product.
In order to capture further markets and expand further into certain markets, it is desired to market the product through additional channels. One such channel is through vending machines. A problem, however, has been encountered in attempting to penetrate this market. Specifically, the vending machines known by Applicant do not maintain temperatures cold enough to preserve the integrity of Applicant""s frozen beaded ice cream product.
Certain objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the advantages and novel features, the present invention is generally directed to a method for modifying a vending machine to provide a vending machine for storing product at a temperature no greater than xe2x88x9240 degrees Celsius. The method of the invention includes the steps of replacing an existing refrigeration compressor with a different compressor having a higher compression and replacing an existing refrigerant with a more efficient refrigerant. Then, the length of an existing capillary tube was increased (preferably to approximately 21 inches). Finally, a new thermostat capable of achieving a xe2x88x9240 Celsius set point. In addition, in the preferred embodiment, the pre-existing thermostat was rewired into a safety switch, which is operable to disable the vending machine from dispensing product if the temperature exceeds the set point.
A novel business method is also provided; namely a method of manufacturing and distributing ice cream. In accordance with this method, a novelty ice cream product is manufactured to take on a beaded and free-flowing form. This ice cream product is then shipped and distributed through vending machines capable of maintaining temperatures sufficiently cold to preserve the beaded and free-flowing form of the ice cream product.